Got This Covered
by FaeCym
Summary: A Continuation of the "Covering Up" story- PIPEX pairing- they are out of prison and engaged. I do not own most of these characters.


They talked all the way back to New York City. Alex told her about her fears and they made a practical plan. Mainly though, Alex decided they would get away. They need to be alone, just the two of them in a foreign land. She constantly felt the need to travel...to go but only with Piper. After Piper left her in Paris, she only traveled for work or family obligation. Now it was different.

Piper loved her. She had scared Alex, she had terrified her and even now when Alex found herself thinking about that drive to Connecticut she would clench her hand. They got back to their apartment around dinner. Alex could see that Piper was could barely keep her eyes open. Her sweet baby blues were drooping just the way that told Alex she was almost down for the count. She was surprised she didn't fall to sleep in the car. Then she remembered how she drove them to Litchfield the last time she dozed off in the car. Alex chuckled when she realized why her love wouldn't close her eyes again. It was a dirty trick, but it did force Piper to let out her anguish.

Alex called Roger, Cal and Nicky while Piper took a shower. She came out in her big sweatshirt and Alex's sweat pants. She looked adorable. Alex watched her make her sleepy way to the sofa with Chaucer hot on her heels. Alex was going to make them tea but Piper sat down and turned to lean over the sofa. She reached out her hands beseeching Alex to join her. Who could refuse her?

She pulled the blanket down with her as she sat in the corner and turned so Piper could lay across her body like she loved to do. Alex loved how she tucked in to her arms. There were times when Piper's embrace was the only place she felt safe. But in times like these, when Piper pressed close and kissed her neck...she felt complete.

Alex woke up to a gentle shake. She tightened her arms automatically around Piper. She knew immediately that her lover was in arms and that she needed to pee. After a few blinks, she was able to focus and see Nicky's smiling face dangling over the couch.

"Hey, really if you two don't like that bed, Lorna and I would be happy to take it off your hands," Nicky smirked down. Alex just shot her a bird and bent to kiss Piper's head. She could tell it was still night time out but later in the evening. Alex looked at her desk and saw it was after nine. She smiled as Piper started to move.

"Leave them be..I told you they were fine. Come over here and help me with the dinner...and don't say you can't cook or I'll tell Red." Lorna shouted from across the room.

"Is it time for count?" Piper mumbled against Alex's chest.

"Yeah Chapman, Get up here comes Bell!" Nicky shouted. Piper jerked up and slid away from Alex so fast she felt a breeze.

"Fuck you Nicky! It's just Nichols and her crap, Pipes, we're safe at home." Alex soothed as she glared at Nicky over Piper's shoulder. She was laughing but retreating to the kitchen in haste.

"Fuck you Nichols! Damn I don't know how you put up with her," Piper said to Lorna. Alex smiled and then they laughed. It had been a long time since they jerked away, afraid someone would give them a shot for 'lesbian activity'. Alex was sure recent events added to this problem. She excused herself to the bathroom. She took off her glasses and washed her face. It was so good to have her home. Alex didn't want to worry about anything Piper did coming back to get them. She wasn't going to feel safe for a long while.

When she came out Piper was sitting at the counter, sipping some water as Lorna and Nicky cooked. Alex joined her at the bar and Lorna gave her a nice cold glass of water. "You both probably are a little dehydrated. Ya always forget to hydrate when ya travel. I read that somewhere. I am making a simple pasta and gravy," she explained as she opened the cabinet and pulled out various herbs.

Piper looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Simple marinara sauce, that isn't too simple. Good carb meal...and I am guessing you are chopping veggies for a salad?" Alex asked Nicky as she walked over to the cabinet to get the fixings for her vinaigrette. Piper preferred it to any other type of salad dressing.

"Well, Red did teach me to chop...that and wipe counters. So...are you going to tell me how your unexpected trip went?" Nicky asked. Alex darted her eyes to Lorna and Nicky just rolled her eyes back. "Lorna knows Piper went to kick the ass of the pig that attacked you at the fucking Camp. Did you see him?" Nicky asked in her blunt manner.

"I swear Hun, you are too blunt. Let them eat before you grill them for personal information." Lorna scolded but Alex could tell she wanted them to talk. Did she know about Nicky's part in securing the beat down of her rapist? Did she know Alex was raped, not just attacked? Alex felt her throat tighten and she had to make herself take a deep breath. Too many people knew...she couldn't protect everyone.

Piper chose that moment to slide off the stool and walk over to Alex. She took the dressing items out of her hand and put it on the counter. Alex dropped her arms and Piper wrapped herself around her. Alex bent her neck and kissed Piper on her pulse. It was her favorite place to kiss Piper when they hugged.

It was from her arms that Piper answered Nicky, "I saw him but I didn't speak to him...I only spoke to the receptionist and I gave a fake name. I left once I..saw him and ran into Alex in the lobby. She was in the process of getting arrested." Nicky and Morello's head shot up in unison. They exclaimed waiting for explanation. Alex calmed them and explained what happened.

"Both of you are nuts. I mean, I always reoffended due to drugs. You both are going to end up back in jail over stupid shit, like public nudity or assaulting an officer." Nicky snarked. Piper shot her a look that told Alex that she didn't like how she shared their park bridge romp with Nicky. All Alex could do was raise her eyebrows and shrug. Piper moved away and Alex finished her dressing. All four of them sat to eat the delicious meal. Piper and Alex cleaned up afterwards. Piper had wanted some wine but Alex talked her out of it. She knew Piper would be asleep if she had a glass. They sat and talked quietly with their friends. Alex held her hand the entire time and tried not to admit to herself that she was holding her hand because she was afraid if she let her go, Piper might do something dangerous again. She wasn't a fool. She knew Piper held that rage inside of her. It wraps itself around her and fogs her so much that she doesn't realize how it makes her seem like a raving narcissist.

Morello was telling a funny story about a customer at the Brooklyn store, looking for her book but calling it Orange is Orphan Black. Alex smiled but watched Piper's face. She was relaxing and listening. Piper could do that. She could blend in to any conversation and just listen quietly. It had been one of the things that Alex fell in love with in the beginning of their relationship. Piper could be the center of attention or just hang back and watch. They didn't give anymore details about their trip and they mainly listened to their friends banter about the quality of television these days. Lorna liked to watch reality TV but Nicky found them to be a complete waste of time.

"I like my entertainment with a plot," Nicky interjected. She was smiling a kind smile that told Alex that this was an argument they had often.

"Really? You seemed to love watching reality drama in prison. You were completely fascinated with our prior relationship. You even tricked me in to admitting bedroom details," Piper said before Morello could respond.

"Um what details?" Alex asked suddenly tuning in to the conversation with more attention. She raised her eyebrows to inquire towards Piper and was rewarded with a blush.

Nicky laughed and replied, "Oh yeah...Piper was all worried her bunky was gonna kill her in her sleep and I just mentioned you spoke about her and teasingly said she was a squirter...then Piper-"

Piper threw a pillow and smacked Nicky upside her face. Alex threw her head back and laughed.

"What? What does that mean? Did Piper admit it?" Lorna asked confused. This made Alex laugh even harder. Piper buried her face in Alex's shoulder and mumbled something about Nicky's big fucking mouth.

"If you have to ask Lorna, I think Nicky isn't doing something right," Alex retorted. Nicky snorted and pulled her girl in to her embrace and whispered.

"Just that one time...and well maybe twice now." Piper admitted. Alex laughed harder and pulled her close. They sat for a moment, holding their partners. Alex felt a sense of happiness that she never thought she'd feel. No, that she never thought she deserved. She was trying to be honest with herself. She didn't mind selling drugs. She never cared what it did to anyone else because she always figured that people made choices. They chose to do the drugs, they chose to pay for them anyway they could...they knew the threat of addiction. But now, maybe because of Piper...no definitely because of Piper, she could see how her actions hurt people. It made her feel like she wasn't worthy of Piper's love or this happiness. She had admitted in a session that she had to struggle with feelings of punishment and redemption. These feelings now just made her cling to Piper more.

Piper must of sensed her unease because she lifted her head and kissed Alex softly. "I love you." She said simply. Alex closed her eyes and smiled. She noticed that Piper ran her finger over her ring as she said it. It was nice to know it gave comfort to Piper as well.

"We're going to let the two of you sleep. I um, hate to mention it but we need to get the paperwork in order for Becca's job. They want it all turned in to the parole office by the 20th. You two need to sign and I'm listed as her direct supervisor." Lorna said as she walked with Alex to the door. Piper was behind her and Alex turned to try and read her expression.

"Thanks for helping her out...and for letting her be at your store. I will be by there tomorrow with Dad. He wanted to check out your classics section. " Piper said to Lorna.

"Don't you worry. I'll keep her busy and help her out. She wont have anytime to make moves on your woman." Lorna assured her. Nicky snickered and Alex shoved her against the wall playfully.

"You're pushing it tonight Nichols. No worries, Lorna. She knows I'm engaged." Alex said and for effect she held up her ring. "I'll sign that stuff tomorrow, just send it by messenger."

"Yeah well, that didn't stop you from...how was it you put it Pipes...oh yeah, "comforting" Chapman," Nicky responded.

"Oh no, let's get this straight, I made the first move. I went after Alex...I pulled her in to that chapel and for the first time in nearly a decade, felt alive," Piper stated. Nicky started to say something in return, her normal smart ass remark. Alex was ready to jump in again but Nicky closed her mouth and turned her head to the side.

"Yeah ya did Chapman. I remember you pulling her out by her hand...you had that swagger walk all down pat, like you were walking to the beat of your own music. It was kinda hot." Nicky recalled. Piper blinked and looked a bit distant. Alex realized she didn't remember Nicky standing by her cube when Piper came to get her after that fuck awful Thanksgiving they spent with Piper in the SHU. Alex felt her chest swell with emotion. Her girl only had eyes for her.

Nicky laughed and hugged Piper before Lorna pulled her out into the cold December night, while talking loud on the phone directly the Taxi to pull around back. Alex closed and locked the door. She set the alarm automatically. She never let go of Piper's hand as they walked back into the living room. Alex turned off the lights and walked her sleepy woman to the bed.

"I want to ravage you and make you scream my name...but I think I'm too tired. Oh, it sucks getting old." Piper said dramatically as she fell face-forward on their bed. Alex laughed and pulled at her sweat pants until they slid off Piper. She giggled.

"You aren't old kid, you're emotionally exhausted. Besides..I'm older than you, so no age complaints please. Arms up." Alex said as she pulled off the sweat shirt. Piper pressed her head to her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist once they were free. Alex felt her pulse quicken and she licked her lips. It was amazing to her how much Piper's touch made her feel. She was an experienced lover. She enjoyed women, enjoyed their taste and softness. But only Piper made her weak in the knees. Alex dominated other women in bed, but Piper...this adult woman that was clinging to her like she was a life raft, this woman could make Alex do anything she wanted in bed.

"I love you too." Alex said in reply to Piper's earlier admission. Piper looked up and smiled.

"I know. I'm a very lucky girl." Piper said as she smiled up at her. Alex stepped back and pulled off her shirt and clothing. Piper scooted into their bed and pulled down the down comforter. Alex went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She returned to find Piper reclined on her pillow with an angelic look on her face. They were going to Brooklyn after Alex got the store up and running tomorrow. It was going to be a busy day. Alex still felt the need to take off, to be alone with Piper but she calmed her fears by reminding herself that she had the rest of her life to be alone with her girl. They snuggled in to each other's arms and Alex turned out the lights.

"Maybe tomorrow we can reschedule our appointment with Dr. Speer...but I think maybe I should start seeing her again alone. I...scared myself Alex," Piper whispered against her neck. Alex swallowed and nodded. She was going to suggest it but was happy Piper had worked it out on her own.

"I'm here, just...don't leave me again...no more lies, no more half truths. We're in this together, kid." Alex said. They fell to sleep clutching one another.

They went to Brooklyn and Alex made the commute back and forth to work. Piper loved her neighborhood. Alex could see how much Brooklyn was a part of her. Maybe after they were married, she'd move here with her. She loved her apartment but she wanted Piper to feel like she had a home and a community. They called Dr. Speer and set up appointments for the following week. Alex agreed to see the new therapist and they would do couples therapy once a week with Dr. Speer. She had handed the phone to Piper to set up her own time. She worked around her schedule and set up the best time.

Alex was on her way back from the grocery when Polly called. " Hey, Polly," she answered, shifting her totes around to answer the call.

"Hey, is Piper alright? I couldn't get in touch with her the last couple of days," she asked right off the bat. Alex sighed some. She was new to the whole, my girlfriend has a best friend, routine. Apparently, that meant Polly could call her up and check on Piper.

"She is doing better. We had a break through...or break down depending on how you look at it. I'll let her tell you the details. I think maybe she is just trying to figure out what to say. She is just dealing with the facts around my rape." Alex answered. It was getting easier to say it, well at least to Polly. She hadn't told Nicky the details of the miscarriage. Even now thinking about it, Alex felt her body ache and she felt a phantom cramp. It made her swallow hard and she forced herself to concentrate on Polly's response.

"-I called again this morning and she answered for two seconds, saying she was going out with her dad," Polly continued.

"Yeah, she took him to the Brooklyn Book 'Em for an outing. It is his first with her. I'm out shopping for Mrs. Chapman. She sent me to get cheese and other things for some sorta baked ziti-" Alex replied.

"She is making you her baked ziti? Oh...I wonder if I can finagle an invite. I bet it if I told Pete what she was cooking that he'd change is plans-" Polly mumbled to herself.

"Oh, is this a special dish?" Alex asked, stopping on the sidewalk. Should she go back for a better bottle of wine?

Polly snorted, "Alex, I love Italian, and I have no clue what she does, but her baked ziti is to die for! It was what she always made Piper when she came home from college, stressed about exams. I used to come home with Piper right before finals...hey, is she worried about Piper?" Polly asked. As usual, Polly had an uncanny ability to read her best friend without really being there. Alex felt a pang of jealousy. She felt lost when it came to Piper's family, but Polly knew them as well as her own.

"Maybe a little. Piper hides it well, but she could use some comfort." Alex admitted.

"You both could. Hey, if you want to put off your trip with Finn again, I understand. I've not really built it up with him at all." Polly offered. Alex had to smile at how sweet Polly was trying to be. She reminded herself, or maybe just that voice inside of her, that it was kindness not pity.

"No, no a deal is a deal. I appreciate you not freaking out over my shares in the holding company. I did call and make a reservation to do lunch with one of the Toy Soldiers and I know Piper has cleared her schedule. Why don't you and Pete take this time to spend the day together?" Alex started to walk again. If the meal was about comforting Piper, she had her favorite wine.

"Oh, I have plans for him alright. I'll bring him over around 10:30 then and pick him up at Book 'Em around one, is that fine?" she asked. Alex agreed and they said goodbye right as Alex used her key to enter the house.

She made her way towards the kitchen when she saw Piper's mom on the phone. Her back was to Alex and she was about to clear her throat to announce her presence when she heard what she was saying, "Yes, Neri she is out with her dad now. She was excited to spend time alone with him. I'm making her favorite tonight in hopes it helps bring that light back in her eyes." Alex knew she meant Piper and felt her stomach drop. She was the reason Piper wasn't herself.

"No, they seem to be fine. Alex looks at her like she hung the moon and Piper looks back the same way. She is just so worried about Alex that it shows. It's new though, my being able to tell something is wrong, Piper never shared her life with me. Once she was out of the house, she just took off to do her own thing. Granted it wasn't legal...but she has always been her own person. She just is still learning you can't fix everything for everyone. Bad things happen to those you love and all you can do is love them through it." She turned as she said it and Alex waved. She moved to put up the groceries and tried hard not to look like she was eavesdropping.

"I have to go and start preparing dinner. Be careful on that farm and give Cal a hug for me. I'll see you two this weekend. Bye." Alex heard her get off the phone then come into the kitchen.

"I got the fresh basil and the exact cheese you requested. I got Piper's favorite Red wine, is that okay? If Mr. Chapman can't drink because of his meds, we'd be fine with just water." Alex asked. She was nervous being alone around her mom.

"No that is fine. Thank you Alex. That was Neri on the phone, their appointment went well, the baby is healthy and they're heading back to their camper in the woods." She said it like it was a pig sty. Alex smiled.

"Great. Um, Mrs. Chapman, I'm sorry my history in the system has...made Piper sad lately. I recently told her some things and we're working on them together. We both are going to get help. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make her happy. I miss that light in her eyes as well." Alex said in a soft voice as she looks up from the wine in her hand. Piper's mom stared at her and Alex was caught again with how much Piper looked like her mother. She was looking in the face her lover would have in twenty some odd years.

"I know that, Alex. Piper is hard to read. She is stubborn like her father and keeps everything in here," she pointed to her head, "until it explodes. Not all things, she says what is on her mind, she speaks it eloquently. But when it hurts...when it scares her to her core, she pushes it down and tries to go on like nothing happened. I guess that is how she saw her Dad and I handle our difficulties. It was how we were raised. I just don't want her to wake up one morning and find she doesn't know herself or know what she is doing in the life she built." Alex could tell from the way she said it that perhaps Mrs. Chapman had found herself doing that very thing. Piper had said her parents split up but weren't divorced. It was like they lived separate lives.

"She is a lot like both of her parents. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I brought her to a place where her life was touched by the system. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her." Alex stated. Her throat got tight as she said it and she had to turn away.

She startled a bit but made herself relax when she felt Mrs. Chapman's hand on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised again by her palm pressed against her cheek. "Your punishment...her punishment, didn't fit the crime Alex. I have every faith that you will do as you say. She loves you. This relationship may not be what I always dreamed for my little girl, but I've learned that life rarely turns out the way you expect. Just remember, you have to be whole and healthy yourself if you want this to work. " Alex nodded in reply as her voice left her again. She left the kitchen and went upstairs, leaving her to start their dinner.

Piper ate more at dinner than Alex had ever seen her consume at one setting. She couldn't blame her. It was exquisite. She had eaten at the best restaurants in all the major cities around the world, but that ziti was the best.

"That was fantastic, thank you Ma'am." Alex said as she poured Piper another glass of wine and carried their plates to the kitchen.

"It was Mom. Thank you! I needed that. " Piper said. Mrs. Chapman blushed but accepted the praise with Piper's dad chimed in. "Maybe you could make it for Christmas Eve. I was hoping we could wake up here in the city, Christmas morn, but go to Grandma's for Christmas dinner? I mean, I'll have it catered and delivered but we could spend Christmas together there, like we did when I was growing up. The house is vacant and it may be our last chance. We could stay the weekend. " Piper got this quality in her voice as she asked that made Alex look up. Her eyes were bright and she looked like a little girl. Her eyes darted back and forth from her mom to her dad. She must have been very hard to say no to as a child. It made Alex smile brightly as well.

"What about Alex? Do you have plans with your family?" her mom asked. Alex came around the side of her and poured the last of the wine in her glass before she answered.

"No. My cousin and aunt are going to Florida for the holiday to be with my great aunt Zelda...who doesn't remember anyone. I want this Christmas with Piper. We...well never really spent the actual day together." Alex replied. She didn't add 'even in prison' because she didn't want to remind Piper of Pensatucky and how fucked up they were then. She had been terrified of getting more time added and Alex had been trying to get over her love her Piper.

"Yeah, I always came home for Christmas when we were together. We'd celebrate before I left, but I spent it here with you." Piper reminded them. Perhaps her tone indicated that she always chose to spend the holiday with them, so they should choose Connecticut.

"I don't see why not. Cal and Neri can join us as we have enough room there. You sure you want to drive there on Christmas day, Piper? You used to complain about it so much." Her dad responded.

"Alex will drive us, won't you baby?" She asked. Alex pushed her glasses and realized how much that sad puppy dog look did work on her.

"Sure. I'd be happy to drive. I'll have to arrange coverage for store but Taystee said she was staying in the city to work. It is about time she earned her manager's pay." Alex said with a grin as she pushe up her glasses. Piper squealed and then looked to mom to confirm. She smiled up at Piper and Alex knew there was no way she'd refuse her.

"Of course, but I'll order the meal from Georgiana's tomorrow. Your grandmother swore by them and half of what we thought she cooked, they delivered before we arrived. " She said and Piper laughed delighted.

After dinner, she played chess with Piper's dad while Piper worked. She had a tweeter event to do. It was two hours of Piper snorting, laughing and typing fast. Alex would watch her and a few times Piper's father hand to get her attention back on the board to play. He never seemed to really mind.

That night in bed, Alex made slow love to Piper. She used only her mouth and wouldn't let Piper touch with her lips how much each inch of her body was precious. Piper tasted like honey and cream. She squirmed and whimpered in the way that made Alex's hips grind in to her mattress. When she did finally suck in her clit and plunge her tongue just the way that made Piper scream, she did just that. Alex was so thankful she had the contractors make the upstairs, near sound proof. She drank in Piper's wetness with abandon as her strong arms held her down. Piper jerked and twisted as Alex's nose brushed her clit and finally she started to make the whimpering noises that signaled she needed to be held. Alex stayed lapping away though, until she had her pretty much cleaned up. It was delicious and the feeling of her ecstasy on her face, sent Alex to a foggy place. She slid up her body and crushed Piper to her in a heated embrace. This woman, all of her sounds...all of her moans...were hers forever. No one would take them from her and no one will ever force themselves on her.

"You...mouth...stupid good," Piper tried to talk. Alex chuckled and kissed her. Piper's tongue darted out to taste herself and she whimpered. She put her hands down towards her sex but Alex stopped them. Piper whimpered again and Alex smiled in their kiss.

"I'm good, baby. You gave me everything I need. Snuggle up close," she said as she pulled up the comforter. Often Piper would get chilled after an orgasm and want the covers. She gave in to Alex's request and put her arms around her waist.

"I love you and can't wait to spend Christmas with you," she mumbled against her neck.

"Ditto, kiddo. Goodnight." Alex replied.

**She remembered how she had felt when Piper would leave for Christmas. Most of the time, she would spend it with her mom, but that year, her mother was spending it with her new boyfriend. Alex didn't like the guy so she opted to stay in London. She had walked along the streets, looking at all of the decorations. They had exchanged presents and had a great meal the day before Piper left. Still, Alex would give anything to be going home with her to meet her family. It wasn't fair. She knew that Piper didn't want her criminal lifestyle to touch her family. They weren't a close family, she hardly ever spoke to them...so Alex didn't get why she had to go home each Christmas. Well, maybe she did. Piper went to see her grandmother. Alex remembered her grandmother and she couldn't blame her. She wanted Piper to have all the memories she could with the lady before she was gone. **

**Alex had turned down about seven invites for Christmas gatherings. She knew that she'd be fighting off girls most of the night. She wasn't up for "bash Piper for leaving Poor Alex alone on Christmas" conversation. When Piper wasn't around, their claws really came out. Alex didn't want to argue or be a bitch to anyone. It was Christmas and she wanted to play with the new phone Piper got her and miss her girl. **

**She saw a lesbian couple kissing by a storefront window. It made her miss Piper even more. She stopped in to buy some Christmas cheer and the store keep asked her about Piper.**

**"Gone back to the states for the holiday...she'll be back in here buying champagne for the new year!" she reponded. He gave her a sad look and a candy cane. She had smiled her best smile and made her way out. Her phone rang as she was about to go up the stoop to their apartment. She fished out her new phone and finally got it to answer. **

**"Vause here." She said in an exasperated tone. There was silence and a crackle that let Alex know it was an international call. **

**"I'm in Chicago, there is a storm, so I have to wait. I miss you Alex...and I love my bracelet." Piper said. Alex smiled brightly. **

**"I was imagining you sleeping on the plane, drooling on your pillow, because I kept you up so late last night."Alex said as she leaned against the door. Just the sound of her voice made her feel better. **

**"I did. Now, I'm awake and missing you. I just wanted to tell you that I changed my flight to come back a day earlier. I'll be back in the UK on the 27th. Four more sleeps and we'll be together. I know..it sounds corney.." Piper said. **

**"It is...but you are allowed SOME sentimentality because it is Christmas. Look, kid, you enjoy your family and when you get back, I'll take you dancing in any European country you want for the New Year, how does that sound?" Even as she said it, she was working her schedule in her mind and wondering how she would manage to get the time away. Maybe she could work in setting up a drop site in the city they visited...maybe recruit a few more mules while they were out. Three drinks and Piper would get lost dancing, so Alex could smooze a few girls. **

**"That sounds fantastic, but not as good as the sex we're going to have as soon as I get back. I need to move to a new gate, apparently the one I am at is closing due to ice. I may have to rent a car-"Piper explained exasperated. **

**"No Piper, don't drive in this storm, wait on the plane. Call me when you get to New York, alright?" Alex said. **

**"Okay, gotta go, kisses-" and then the line went dead. Alex whispered that she loved her to the dead line and then let herself in to their apartment. **

Alex's eyes drooped and she fell in to sleep, happy that she'd have better Christmas memories with Piper soon.

Saturday finally arrived and Alex found herself very nervous. They had an appointment for a private tour of the store, a personal shopper and lunch with a toy soldiers at one. Piper was excited to go and to see Finn. She had missed him. Alex couldn't believe the way her face lit up when she saw him. If she loved the kid that much that belonged to her best friend...how much more will she love her own kid? Alex felt her stomach twist at the thought and all the hounds of her insecurity start to bay in her head. She shook her head and pushed her glasses up. She wasn't going to let her personal tragedy ruin this day. Finn was a good kid and being around him was easy. He seemed to really like her and that made Piper smile. Anything that made Piper smile was top on her list of things to do lately.

She was startled out of her revelry by Piper taking her hand. She looked up and saw a look of worry in her eyes. "You sure you want to do this? I can take him by myself if you want. I know.." Piper didn't know how to say it, so Alex finished.

"Yes seeing him does remind me that I lost a child. But my feelings about that baby, how it was conceived, how ...it died...are all wrapped up in the trauma of that time. When I see Finn, I don't feel said, just a little scared. It's good for me. He is an important part of your life and I want to share it all. The good, the bad...the syringes." Alex said. Piper winced but got the point. She kissed Alex, biting her bottom lip as she did.

Alex growled happily, "Nice kiss...you better not get me going though, they'll be here in a few minutes." Piper laughed and nodded.

"You sure...you'll be okay?" Piper asked again.

"I got this covered. I got the wipes for his face, snacks for the train and all of the emergency numbers in my phone." Alex said. Piper grinned.

"It's just an outing, babe. He'll have a blast...we all will. The hard part will be not buying him everything in sight." Piper laughed. The door bell rang and Piper shot her eyebrows up.

Alex gave her a brilliant smile and walked towards the door. As she walked she muttered to herself, " I got this covered. He's just a small boy."

*** So I changed POV, let me know what you think and to all of the readers of this story that are American- Happy Thanksgiving. Please review! I am planning a three part story here. Please review and as always, Peace! Fae***


End file.
